


I spent Christmas in the Morgue

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year of holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I spent Christmas in the Morgue

I spent Christmas in the morgue

Reading fairytales to corpses

I don’t know if they liked them

But we had fun, all the same

 

For New Years I went to the pub

I had eight beers and two proposals

I sort of missed the bodies

So I killed a drunk on the way home

 

I slept through Chinese New Year

Dreamt of Egyptian Gods playing cards

And when I woke up

I went straight back to work

 

I had to make a card for my brother

It would’ve been easier to buy one I suppose

But he thinks I’m happy here.

I got blood on the inside

 

St Patrick’s Day was boiling

Lucky we’ve got air conditioning

Or the bodies might have overheated

And the cases would be ruined

 

I was sick through Easter

Headaches and open sores

I guess I’m just being a baby

It’s not like I’m dead or anything

 

St George’s Day was tiring

Three murders and my brother came to stay

He left soon after though

He’s never liked death that much

 

My parents forgot my birthday again

I wasn’t surprised;

I can’t remember what they look like sometimes

I wonder if they would recognise me

 

Halloween was dry, dusty and cliché

There were a lot of prank calls, they said

I stayed downstairs and carved pumpkins in the bodies

And I dreamt of giving body parts to the children

 

A redhead girl died on Guy Fawkes Day

Suicide to match the date of her brother's shooting

Set fire to her car and topped herself

For a moment I thought I’d been invited to a party

 

I spent Christmas in the morgue

Wiping down the cadaver’s

I suppose it could have been better

But there’s always next year


End file.
